Frozen Ice/Transcript
The Cave (Grizz eats cereal as Panda walks through the kitchen and yawns) Panda: Good Morning, Grizz. Whoa! (Panda slips on some ice) Grizz: Panda, you alright, man? (Panda gets up) Panda: Ugh, yeah. I just slipped on some, some ice? Grizz: The fridge leaking or something? (Panda opens the fridge to reveal Ice Bear frozen in a block of ice) Panda: Oh my gosh, brother! (Panda and Grizz move the fridge and frozen Ice Bear slides out) Grizz: Oh man, he’s frozen solid! (Grizz knocks on the ice) Panda: Something must have broken on the fridge! (A couple electrical wires behind the fridge are cut, Grizz listens to a frozen Ice Bear’s heartbeat) Grizz: I hear a heartbeat! OK, he’s still alive but he’s not gonna be able to breathe in there for long. We’ve gotta get him out! (Grizz uses a chair and a frying pan to break the ice with no success) Panda: Grizz, Grizz stop! It’s no use! The ice is too hard. We’ve gotta figure out a way to melt him out with something hot. (Grizz thinks) Grizz: Hmm. Something hot... (Grizz uses ”Casa de Diablo” hot sauce, which still doesn’t melt the ice enough) Grizz: OK, I’m out of ideas. Panda: Wait, I think I got it. (Panda puts winter clothes on frozen Ice Bear, but the ice still doesn’t melt) Grizz: Uh, he, he looks great, but I don’t think this is working. Panda: Maybe if we took him somewhere hot? (Panda, Grizz and their frozen brother appear at the beach. Panda is tanning, and frozen Ice Bear gets carried away by a wave and Grizz almost didn’t notice) Grizz: Huh? (The three now appear at a park. Grizz and Panda are now trying to melt Ice Bear out with a mirror with no luck.) Grizz: Any minute now. (The three now appear at a hibachi restaurant, possibly Teppan Yaki, where Ice Bear worked. Grizz and Panda are eating their food and Ice Bear is on the hibachi grill, still frozen) Grizz: Can I get some more soy sauce, please? (The three are now in a hot tub. Ice Bear is still frozen) Panda: Ah, I think he’s actually starting to melt. Grizz: Yep just a few more hours of tubbing and he’ll... (Nom Nom opens the doors and notices the bears in his hot tub) Nom Nom: What the? Who let you in here? (Grizz and Panda start to leave with their still frozen brother) Nom Nom: Security, get in here now! Bring the bear mace! (Grizz and Panda now position their frozen brother under a rocket about to blast off) Panda: A little to the left, Grizz: And a little to the right, OK, perfect! Panda: Yeah! Grizz: Hope this works! (Grizz and Panda run off leaving their frozen brother under the rocket) Rocket Operator: 3... 2... 1... Ignition! (Rocket blasts off but Ice Bear is still frozen, Grizz and Panda bring their frozen brother home and are exhausted) Grizz: Aw man, if that didn’t work, I don’t think anything will. (Panda sighs) Panda: I can live with having an ice cube for a brother, I guess. I’ll miss your cooking and sense of humor, but I’ll still love you forever! (Panda hugs frozen Ice Bear and starts to cry) Grizz: You were always a nice guy. I hope one day we can hangout again bro. (Panda and Grizz start crying as the ice finally starts to thaw) Panda: What‘s happening? Grizz: Panda, don’t you see? The warmth of our love is melting... Panda: Whoa! Grizz: Whoa! (The ice breaks and knocks Panda and Grizz backwards, and to their astonishment their brother Ice Bear is still alive) Ice Bear: Ice Bear had a weird dream. Have to pee. (Ice Bear walks out leaving Panda and Grizz stunned as the episode ends) Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Short Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:F